Magic
Magic (魔導, Madō) is the main form of combat utilized by those referred to as "Magicians" (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai)- it is referred to as the shaping of Mana '''(魔力, Maryoku) and a "special particle" referred to as '''Spiritrons (霊子, Reishi) into specific forms referred to as spells in order to achieve certain effects. It is bought and sold all throughout the world, with many enjoying its usage. History Magic originates from a man named Martin Houdini, who was able to perform seven mystical techniques, because of the of drinking the Holy Grail (聖杯, Seihai) which mutated his body, the techniques were dubbed The Formula Altria (古代魔導式, Fōmyura Erutoria lit. Ancient Magic System), their power were beyond modern magic. After his death his body dissipated into trillions of tiny particles called Spiritrons (霊子, Reishi), after Spiritrons spread it lead to many people, being born with a special type of Spiritrons in their body called Ley Lines, which allowed them to release Mana (魔力, Maryoku) from their body in order to perform Magic. Due to the drawbacks of the Formula Altria Mages created a weaker form of Magic, with less drawbacks, called the Modern Magic System '(近代魔導式, ''Kindai Madō-shiki). Formula Altria is unable to be replicated with the Modern Magic System. On rare occasions there is one child born with the Ley Lines compatible with one of the Formula Altria's. At first, Magic was known to be relatively primitive, with most magicians being oppressed and feared- these "Old-Style" magicians used Magic Items, most commonly, '''Wand (魔具, Magu), and Grimoires (魔本, Mahon) order to cast spells, but upon the discovery that there was much more to magic than originally thought, as it was capable of being branched out into being produced by the body and being produced by an item, along with countless other activation methods, Magic gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit; it is not a "miracle", but the power to overcome "reasoning" stemming from "reasoning" itself, and the "spirit" flowing within magicians and the "spirit" flowing within natural connections form an embodiment to bring their powers into reality. All kinds of Spells are used in all the dimensions, and they can be used for many purposes such as offence, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes, too. Spells are used by exerting their Mana as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons such as Wands (魔具, Magu) use Spiritrons to power them. In order to learn spells, a budding magician must train their intellect and spirit. However, it should be noted that the stronger the spell, the more it tends on selecting its wielder; if the magician's mind is frail, the spell will take over and destroy them. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only half of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Spells. Ley Lines Ley Lines (レイラインス, Rirainsu) are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a Magician. Their normal functions are to act as paths to connect the wielder to the world, normally they would be uncontrollable, but Magicians learned how to control it and use it to perform Magic. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane, the paths which connect to the world. If Spiritrons are the force that actualize the rules of a Magic system, then the Ley Lines are the pipelines that converts Spiritrons and transmit that energy from the Magicians to the system. Ley Lines reside within the Magicians soul, and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system. They are composed of core components, which are the actual Lines so to say, and bypasses that connect those components to the brain. Ley Lines do not change and once damaged they cannot be repaired. Because organic activity is necessary for the operation of the lines, it is a common mistake to think that they are literally a part of the Magicians body. There are rare occasions in which the Lines continue working even after the practitioners body has ceased all vital functions. In these cases, destruction of the brain is necessary to stop the Lines. Their Quality and Quantity often varies between Magicians. As like any other organ, the number of Ley Lines that one possesses is determined at birth and cannot decrease or increase naturally, meaning that those from older lineages will be more powerful. When overused Ley Lines began to overheat, and causes the Magicians to feel pain and numbness, and the Alchemist has to rest to regain spiritrons in order to return the lines to their original temperature. Lineages of magicians seek not to tamper with the Ley Lines of their members while they are alive, but rather try to produce descendants with the greatest "extra" number of Ley Lines possible. Note that number is not everything, and quality and precision of the Lines are also an important factor that differs from lineage to lineage. The Ley Lines are ultimately something unnatural for the human body and their activity will cause pain and numbness if overused. Their very presence in the human body is something uncontrollable and an ordinary person will have little to none. Also, the use of Ley Lines increases the magus bodily temperature, which is what allowed members of the Assassination Squad (暗殺部隊, Ansatsu Butai) to discover enemy magicians on the battlefield through the employment of a thermal sensing spell. Ley Lines are “opened” when mana is run through them for the first time. From that point on, the user can activate them at will through the use of a mental trigger. The image that is related to that trigger will differ from a magus to another: Tristan's image is that of firing a gun, while Darnic Zetarion's is that of a knife stabbing his heart, and Bufford Abraham is imagining his brain turning into gunpowder. There are also those that can only use that trigger under predetermined conditions, such as after performing self-injury or when sexually excited.